


Vegas High [podfic]

by songlin



Series: Four Corners Podfic [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Guns, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Kink, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Podfic of pennypaperbrain's Vegas High, part of Four Corners of the Western World.</i>
</p><p>Undercover after Reichenbach, tracking the snipers who threatened his friends, Sherlock has one thing left he can depend on: his mind. But when he faces making his first kill, alone among the mad excesses of Las Vegas, the pressure turns out to be greater than even he can endure without John beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas High [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vegas High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449638) by [pennypaperbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain). 



Length: 42:01

Available in [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nqzx0g04gn3n75g/4C1.mp3?dl=0) and [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t0dnmax1ydo6abu/4C1.m4b?dl=0). The mp3 can be downloaded or streamed. The original text can be found [right here on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449638).

To catch the podfics from the rest of Four Corners of the Western World when they're posted, you can subscribe here on AO3 and also follow updates on [my Tumblr](http://songlin.tumblr.com/post/119727120581/vegas-high-podfic).


End file.
